


The Parent Trap

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Pretty Baby [8]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Vic's parents come for a visit.





	

"Man ,I am so late, she's gonna have my ass..." There were times when Mac Ramsey, part time university student and full time secret agent for a shadowy government agency, wished he could chuck this whole cover identity and with it, the mound of classwork he had to do. Now was one of those times.

"Prof is late so the class runs late. Class runs late so I hit a ton of traffic which makes me even later and to top it off I can't find my damn _gun_!"

Yelling didn't help with the search for his missing firearm and Mac segued into curses in a variety of languages that were directed toward teachers, jobs and especially bosses who decreed that he couldn't take his weapon to class with him.

"Might shoot someone, my eye," the young man growled as he stood in the midst of the chaos that had been the living room once upon a time - about an hour ago. "Am gonna shoot _her_ if she rides my ass about this. You hear that?" he yelled, glaring around at the room at the bugs which had undoubtedly been replaced since he and Victor swept the place last.

Victor, shit! Now Mac remembered where his gun was, Vic had taken it with him to the Agency that morning to save Mac the trip to their place after class. "Stupid..." the ex-thief snarled at himself, giving the wrecked room a glance before dismissing it, he'd straighten it up when they got home, whenever that was. Grabbing his jacket and double checking that his cell was in his pocket, Mac yanked open the front door to the condo, only to barely avoid running into a conservatively dressed, middle aged couple who were both wearing identical expressions of shock.

"Can I help you?" Urgency made Mac's tone impatient, and if these people were selling something, they were going to find themselves hitting the wall very soon.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my son's apartment?" The man asked the question in an imperious tone, peering at Mac as if he would normally be beneath his notice.

"I think that's what I should be asking you," Mac sassed back, unable to resist the chance to twist this guy's nose. Man these two were so vanilla they should set up a store. "Since I'm the one who lives here and you..."

 _Son?_ Mac stopped speaking at that and stared hard at the couple, recalling the pictures Vic had brought out when Allegra had visited. _Oh shit._

It looked like he was going to be even later to work then he had thought.

~*~*~ 

"C'mon, Dobie, just find Victor for me." Mac peered around the door from the relative safety of the guest room, watching as the elder Mansfield's treated their son's condo like an archaeological dig, quartering each room and examining it in minutia.

"I _know_ I'm supposed to be there, but something came up. Look, I can do without the fifty questions right now, just get him, his damn cell must be dead or off."

Fine, fine, I owe you one." _Probably going to paying on it for the rest of my life too,_ the young man sighed, risking another look around the doorjamb, then ducking back out of sight. _Which may not be too long at this rate._

"Victor! Man, you have to get home now!" Mac hissed, not even letting his lover get a full word in before he started to talk. "We've got company. Company who you not-so-fondly call Mom and Dad."

~*~*~ 

Victor went from irritated at being left alone to face the Director's diatribe about tardiness and suitable punishments for naughty boys to mute shock in less than a minute. His parents here?! And alone in the condo with Mac. Mac Ramsey. Teenaged Mac Ramsey - his lover. Oh SHIT!

Vic hung up the phone, took one quick, panicked look at both Dobie and the Director, and took off running, yelling out family emergency as he bolted from his pissed off boss's office.

"Well, that was... interesting. Mr. Dobrinsky, the surveillance cameras in the Mansfield residence, if you please."

Dobrinsky smirked. First the kid had sounded flustered and frustrated, then Ace took off like the hounds of hell, or the Director were after his ass. He contemplated popping popcorn to go along with the entertainment. He had the feeling it was gonna be one hell of a show.

~*~*~ 

Vic slammed his truck into the parking space next to Mac's bike, throwing it into park. Gone was the dark green Stealth that had been his toy until it got demolished in a case a few months back. Instead, Vic now drove a bright red pickup with a back bed large enough to strap down Mac's bike if it needed to be hauled anywhere. He'd even let his young partner make fun of his 'family' values when they went car shopping together. If Mac had had his way Vic would now be driving a porshe or a testarosa or something, but for the most part Vic was happy with his choice, not that he was thinking about that right now, let alone care less about it.

Right now Victor's only concern was getting upstairs and protecting... he wasn't quite sure who. His lover from his parents or his parents from his lover. Either combination was an option given just who was in the apartment. Not even bothering waiting for the elevator, Vic ran up 8 flights of stairs and raced down the hall, slamming the door open... to find his parents sitting uncomfortably on the new couch and Mac nowhere in sight.

"Victor!" Barbara Mansfield was off the sofa (leather, modern, much too trendy for her taste) and moving toward her middle child in a flurry of tailored clothing, sensible shoes, and choker length pearls to engulf him in a hug that smelled of White Shoulders perfume and breath mints. "I know we should have called, but your father had to come to Toronto for business and I thought it would be _so_ wonderful to surprise you! After all, we haven't seen you in so long..." The last was added with a bit of a bite coupled with a saddened expression.

"Son." Charles Mansfield, stood, watching his wife gush over their younger son, his green eyes flint-like as he watched the reunion. Career military for twenty years, a mover and shaker in the Victoria business community after that, ex-Major Mansfield was a man who knew what was best for all those under him, be they his soldiers, his employees, or his family - especially his family.

Now that Victor had finally given up on his bleeding heart dream of being a policeman, it was time to bring his black sheep son home to the fold. Just the fact that Vic was living in the condominium they had purchased for him showed that he was open to the suggestion, it just had to be phrased in the right manner.

~*~*~ 

"Thank god," Mac muttered to himself, hearing the door bang open and Mrs. Mansfield's cooing welcome. It may only have taken Vic half an hour to get back here, but it had seemed like a year in hell for Mac. The Mansfield's were openly distrustful of him, turning down his offers of drinks, snacks and attempted conversation. Finally, after cleaning up the living room as best he could under the couple's critical gaze, Mac had retreated to the guest room to pretend to do his homework, feeling as if he had just gone ten rounds with Dobie in the boxing ring.

Feeling strangely leery about venturing out into the open again, even with Vic out there, Mac paused in the hallway leading back to the bedrooms, watching the reunion with a critical eye. Mrs. M was trying too hard, Mr. M looked as if he was ready to bark orders, and Victor was about as tense as Mac had ever seen him. The overwhelming urge to move up behind his lover and hug him until he relaxed once again overtook Mac, but he managed to keep from giving in to it. The Mansfield's already had enough questions without him throwing _that_ into the mix.

Vic saw Mac out of the corner of his eye and tamped back the overwhelming urge to grab the younger man and run for their lives. Here he was ex-cop turned shadowy government agent and he was terrified of a five-foot nothing 50 year old woman and her 5' 11" 58 year old husband. Who just happened to be his parents.

Parent's he had not seen in over 2 years, parents he had not planned on seeing for at least 2 more years - or never, whichever came last. Vic could barely stomach the bi-annual phone calls, but a full-fledged visitation. Oh god, please don't let them want to stay here! He begged silently, thinking of that particular disaster. He could just see the explanations now - No really Mac and I don't mind sharing a bed, in fact this is where Mac normally sleeps. His father would either kill him or disown him, hell he'd kill him _then_ disown him, and his mother would have 'vapors' then begin sobbing about what a bad mother she was for one of her children to turn out _that_ way.

That way, being like the never mentioned uncle who now lived happily with his husband in San Francisco. Of course that all came out _after_ Vic had been born and named after his father's younger brother. When father had found out that Uncle Victor was a flaming queen he'd nearly had Vic's own name changed, because he didn't want _his_ son to turn into one of _them_. God if they only knew, he thought, feeling quite nauseous.

"Mother, father, it's ... you've definitely surprised me!" Vic managed to get out, with a wane smile, before air-kissing his mother's cheek and shaking his father's hand formally. "And your visit is _definitely_ a surprise, mother."

Taking the cowards way out, he gestured to Mac. "And I hear you've met Mac. I probably should have told you that I'd become the guardian of a young man studying here, but what with the career change and the events that brought Mac to me... well, you know how it goes. Mac, you don't have to stand in the hallway, after all this is your home too. Come meet my parents."

"Yes, your... exchange student introduced himself when we arrived." Mrs. Mansfield's tone said that there had been quite a bit lacking in that introduction - namely a detailed explanation of _why_ her younger son was hosting this young man. It just didn't look right.

"Would be better off in the military instead of some fancy private university," Mr. Mansfield added. "A stint in the service should be mandatory."

"My parents thought that Victor would be a good influence on me," Mac shrugged, rolling his eyes inwardly as he walked toward the small group. "After meeting him, it was their opinion that me living with him was much safer and more stable then on my own or in one of the dorms." Looking significantly at Vic, Mac leaned toward the older man's parents, whispering conspiratorially. "They think I'd go wild if I was on my own or something."

Victor groaned silently and fought the urge to hide his face in his hands. _Please, Mac, don't set them off - you have no idea what you're in for,_ he begged silently. "Dad - York isn't a private university, anyone can go, and considering Mac's parents live in Hong Kong the only military he can go into is the Chinese or the British, kinda difficult when he's here in Canada don't you think?" The younger Mansfield pointed out logically.

"Mother, new hairdo! it looks great on you! You look just like you did in your wedding pictures - a young and radiant bride," Vic said quickly, trying to change the subject. Maybe bringing Mac out was a bad idea.

"You know, I completely forgot to tell you what I'm doing now. I work as a security consultant for Queen's Park," he rambled, leading his mother back over to the couch while shooting a look of pure desperation at his lover. A look that just screamed 'Get me out of this mess!'. "I help head up the security for the GAC - the Government Advisory Council - they have representatives here as well as in Ottawa. You wouldn't believe some of the people I've met Mother," Vic continued to ramble.

As his wife brought a hand up to touch her sleekly coifed hair, pleasure at her son's complement shining in her blue eyes, Charles Mansfield scowled. Knowing what he did about his younger son's past, it was hard for the man to fathom Victor being viewed as a good influence by anyone even though the years seemed to have mellowed his wild, belligerent child somewhat.

"Thank you darling," Barbara beamed, brushing a non-existent lock of loose hair and leaning in to place one small, finely boned hand on Victor's arm. She took great pains in her appearance and the fact that her hair was as dark and her skin as smooth as when she was twenty five attested to this. "Your father and I would love to hear more about your work! It must be so exciting, meeting all those dignitaries. Oh the affairs you must get to attend!"

"Charles Junior just made executive vice president of the Hong Kong Bank of Canada" Mr. Mansfield cut in, expressing both his pride in his older son's accomplishments and his slight disdain for Victor's job in one breath.

Mac had flopped down into one of the easy chairs, crossing his legs in front of his and resting his elbows on his knees, playing "student" for all he was worth. He'd caught Vic's look and was trying to behave, but damn, all he wanted to do was give the elder Mr. Mansfield a swift boot in the ass and tell him to wake up and see just what kind of a son he really had. "Yeah," he grinned, though the expression didn't reach his eyes, "Vic is really in demand from those high-level mucky-mucks. They're calling day and night asking his opinion of things. That's how my folks got his name - Embassy connections." He let the topic go at that, leaving it vague enough to avoid questions but happy with the way Mrs. Mansfield was now looking at Vic.

"Always has to let me know just how well _Charles Jr._ is doing," Vic muttered under his breath, before turning on a saccharine smile. "How wonderful for Charles Jr. It's nice to hear he's doing so well. I don't think I'd be able to survive being cooped up in a tiny office all day, wearing armani, but hey - to each his own," Vic continued blythly, leading his mother over to the sofa.

"Work is wonderful mother, and My Director has had me design security for a lot of foreign dignitaries that come to the province as well. Just last week, M . . I was the host of a Prince from a small but, very important principality in the Middle East. Nice kid, likes to have fun. We took him dancing," Vic smiled at the memory of watching his lover bump and grind in a crowd of nubile young dancers, while they'd both kept tabs on the little brat.

"So, where are you staying while in town?" he asked quickly when he saw Mac's eyebrow quirk at his longer than usual silence. Time to get the parents gone so that he could ask his 'young charge' to relieve some of his tension.

"We have a suite at the Royal York." Mrs. Mansfield didn't notice Mac's slight wince at that, but her husband did. "And we were hoping that you'd join us for dinner tonight, Victor. If we had known about your charge we would have made the reservations for four, but since we didn't..."

"Barbara," Charles cut in, fixing his wife with a hard stare. "The fact that Victor doesn't feel fit to inform us of what is going on in his life is his business. It seems he's been quite the influence on Alice as well."

"Hey," Mac interjected, trying desperately to diffuse some of the tension that was rapidly escalating in the room. "It's not a problem, I can take care of myself for the night, Vic doesn't have to babysit me _all_ the time." He threw a quick apologetic look at his lover, but there really wasn't any other way he cold see of getting around this and maybe the Mansfield's would be satisfied with one dinner with their son.

~*~*~ 

Victor wearily trudged in the condo, letting his keys land on the side table next to the door, Chippendale and one his mother had highly approved of, and threw his suit jacket over the back of the leather recliner. "Leather, really Victor, it's just so... modern," his mother had informed him over dinner. "Don't you know that classic is always better in furniture. At any rate you need to tell your interior decorator that she really needs to stop mixing her periods. It was quaint, I'll grant you that, but it just isn't the proper home for dignitaries to visit, darling."

Walking into the kitchen, Vic opened the fridge, grabbed a beer, popped the top and drained it to the dregs before reaching for another one. Hearing movement behind him, Vic shut the refrigerator door and began to bang his head against it softly. "Why me, god why me?" he bemoaned, thumping his already overstressed cranium against the sterile white metal.

Strong wrapped around his waist and a firm body pressed into his from behind. Sighing he tipped his head backwards to lay his head against his lover's shoulder. "I know we can't choose our parents Mac, but god, mine... well at least the godfather loved you. I'm not quite sure what Barbara and Charles see in me other than a disappointing black sheep. Mother tries at least, she just doesn't understand. I honestly think my father can't stand me. All evening it was Charles jr. did this and Charles jr. won that. Chuck is married to an ice queen, has some rather unsavory business partners and the most stacked mistress I've ever seen living in a Vancouver luxury condo - she used to be a masseuse for cryin' out loud - but noooo, Charles jr. is an absolute paragon of filial devotion - the prick."

"Stupid fucks," Mac growled, placing a gentle kiss against Vic's temple and bringing his hands up to loosen, then discard the older man's tie. "Don't deserve kids like you and Allegra. Deserve the Cleaners." Next, he tugged Vic's stark white dress shirt from his trousers, then worked his way through all the buttons until it was hanging loose at the throat and wrists. "C'mon, babe. Bring the beer and let me help you relax some. I've got John Lee Hooker on the stereo and a bottle of that citrus massage oil you like so much warming, think that'll help?"

As he spoke, Mac turned Victor and guided him to the living room where several plush bath towels were spread out on the floor in front of the couch. "I'm gonna make sure you don't think about any of them for the rest of the night, promise."

"Mmmm, god I love you Mac Ramsey," Vic sighed, leaving the beer on the counter and following his partner happily. "Don't need the beer. Just need you. You've spoiled me," Vic continued as they stopped in front of the towels and Vic shrugged out of that damned pinstripe shirt he detested so much.

The music swirled around the room, relaxing Vic almost immediately. The gentle but firm hands of Mac stripping the rest of his clothes off and guiding him to the floor, did the rest. "Now I _know_ you must love me, baby, putting up with John Lee just to relax me," the older man chuckled, knowing how much Mac disliked the artist currently playing.

Hearing Mac's good-humored chuckle and soft comment on granddaddy music made the ex-cop chuckle. The hands that began to spread warm oil on his back, kneading too tense muscles made him groan in pleasure. Soon he was drifting on sensations; the slick feel of oil on his skin, the smell of citrus wafting around him, the lazy, soulful sounds drifting from the stereo and most of all the gently arousing touch of his lover, stroking him into blissful relaxation.

"Gee, if I'd of known all it would have taken to convince you that I love you was to play those moldy old tunes, I'd have done it long ago," Mac laughed quietly. He continued to stroke his hands down Vic's back, even though the muscles were limp and pliant under his fingers and palms, continuing the motion as much for his own pleasure as Vic's.

"Turn over babe," the younger man murmured, moving back to help Victor shift, then leaning in to give him a slow, lingering kiss once he was sprawled out on his back. "You know how much I love seeing you like this? All boneless and relaxed? Never see you like this around anyone but me, it's my look and I'm damn jealous about it, okay?" Shifting back, he began to work on Vic's right hand, massaging the callused fingers and palm then working his way up the other man's arm, rolling the now lax muscles under his palms to warm and soothe them.

Seeing all this bounty laid out before him, caused the former thief's breath to shorten and speed up as his cock grew harder, pushing at the light jersey shorts that were all he wore.

"Works by me," Vic replied softly, bringing his free arm up to draw the younger man down to him in a mindless kiss. "I feel the same way about you, believe me." Vic's eyes were incredibly tender as they gazed into his lover's for a moment, while he tried to find the words he wanted to say. "You know I'm not ... ashamed of us, right?" Vic finally managed to get out, his hands unconsciously caressing the younger man's arms protectively.

"I love you more than life Mac, you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. My _family_. I just... you have no idea just how cruel my parents can be if they want to, and I'd rather have them snipe at me that turn vicious on you. If they did... I'd loose it on them, baby. You getting hurt in the line of work I can barely stomach, to have my relatives deliberately do that to my life partner? Well, it wouldn't be pretty, that's for sure," the older man husked.

"I just needed you to know - you're the most important person in my life, sappy as it sounds. God, I love you, baby."

The younger man smiled at that, then nodded and placed a soft kiss on Vic's lips. "I know all of that and more, Victor. I never thought that you might be ashamed of us or trying to hide me, for now we have to live like this, but not always. I've got you, that's what counts to me. As for your parents, they snipe any more at you, they're gonna find out just how wild I can be. Y'see, it won't hurt me if they say shit about me, but it does hurt you when they bring up the dweeb - and that isn't going to happen again."

As he spoke, Mac lowered himself to his hands and knees, shifting so that he was right over Victor. "They want to talk to you again while they're here, they'd better be at least civil or I'm going to get it into my head to break into their hotel room and replace all their designer fashions with bargain basement knockoffs. Let's see how their country club friends would like that!" Leaning in, Mac nuzzled his way down Vic's jaw to his ear, flicking out his tongue so that his piercing tapped against the discrete stud in the older man's lobe. "And if I didn't make it abundantly clear before you left, you looked fucking hot in that suit, I bet everyone in that restaurant was slavering over you like you were the dessert."

"You're the only one who gets to have me for dessert or any other meal for that matter," Vic chuckled. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you get protective? I mean _really_ sexy. I love watching the way your eyes spark and snap and how excited you get plotting dastardly means of revenge."

"Bargain knock offs?" Vic began to chuckle. "Barbara would have a heart attack on the spot and Charles would demand a military investigation as to who _dared_ to break into the hallowed Mansfield rooms!" Vic began to laugh harder and harder at the images dancing in his brain, until tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Finally, when he could breathe again without bursting into another fit of giggles, he tenderly stroked his lover's face. "Thank you Mac. You have no idea how much I needed this. All of this - the pampering and the laughter, but most of all the love. I know we've had our differences, hell we've torn the apartment up more than once in a fight, but you've always been behind me 100 percent and that - means everything. Now why don't you do one more thing for me," he purred, eyes darkening with need.

"Why don't you make love with me?"

"You know," Mac murmured, leaning his face into Vic's palm, then rubbing his stubbled cheek against his lover's hand, "if you hadn't brought that up, I was going to suggest it in a second." His smile was tender as he turned his head to kiss Victor's palm, then pushed up off him long enough to slide off his shorts. Now as nude as his lover, Mac slithered back over him, letting the thin layer of oil remaining on Vic's skin smooth the way until he was once more level with the former cop's face.

"Love you," the ex-thief whispered, brushing light kisses across Vic's cheek and jaw, allowing his weight settle on top of the older man's heavier frame. "Hate to see you hurting, want to make everything perfect for you." As he spoke, Mac slid one hand down Vic's side, stroking the soft skin with enough pressure to keep from tickling. The fingers of his other hand slid through Vic's dark hair, cradling his head into a slow, exquisite kiss that left them both gasping for breath and arching against each other.

"I want to be in you, lover," Mac pulled back enough to stare into Vic's deep green eyes as he spoke, feeling a sharp twist of lust as the pupils dilated with the older man's increasing desire. "I want for us to go to the point where the only thing that exists is each other, will you come with me?"

"God, yes," Vic rasped, thrusting upwards to heighten the contact between them. "Please, god, Mac, need you in me so bad," the ex-cop mumbled, running his fingers up Mac's chest to his neck, drawing him downwards for yet another melding of mouths.

"Everything _is_ perfect. You make it that way, Mac," the older man managed to get out. "Make the foundations crack lover, please?" he whined, spreading his legs wider so that Mac's slid through them, bringing their cocks together with shattering effect.

"Mac!" Victor cried out softly, feeling his balls tense up, he was so close, and Mac hadn't even... "Baby, please!"

"Easy, easy," Mac soothed, brushing his lips over Vic's before slowly pulling away enough to dip his fingers into the container of oil. "Just relax, don't want it over before it starts, do we?" Vic's muttered curses said that he might not mind having to start from scratch all over again, but Mac just chuckled at that. Urging the older man to pull his knees toward his chest, Mac circled the rim of the tight, puckered entrance to his lover's body with one oil-slick finger, then, when Vic was squirming beneath him, eased it inward.

Taking the time to repeat the process with a second, and then third finger, Mac was almost as frantic by the time he had finished stretching Vic as the older man was. "God, can't wait any more," he breathed, running his hand over his cock, leaving a shiny film of oil behind, then shoving the warmer and pot away so that it wouldn't inadvertently be knocked over. Then, after leaning in and kissing Vic breathless, Mac pushed in, grounding both himself and his lover in the moment and in each other.

A soft breathy sigh was the only sound that escaped as Vic's eyes locked with Mac's as the younger man slid home and claimed what was his. "Love you," he moaned, arching slightly at the gentle rub of Mac's penis against his prostate.

They rocked together slowly and came apart, making love gently but thoroughly, cherishing one another. Vic reached up and traced Mac's features, trying to relearn them by touch alone, and he gently milked his partner's shaft with rhythmic contractions. "Mmm, that feels so good. Yes, right... god Mac... so... feel you everywhere... so full... love you," he murmured in broken sentences, just drifting on the indescribable pleasure that having Mac inside him brought. Even his orgasm, when it came, was gentle and soft, a tribute of love. Sighing he pulled the younger man down for a long kiss, only breaking it reluctantly when his lungs cried out for air and Mac's movements increased as he too drew close. "Please Mac, come in me," he whispered.

"Yes, god yes," Mac breathed, letting the gentle contractions that caressed his cock carry him into oblivion. He moaned out his climax into the sweat-damp skin of Vic's neck, then rubbed their cheeks together, indulging in the feel of lazy, sated Victor under him while his heartrate and breathing calmed. "Love you too, Victor," Mac whispered, "more then I ever thought I'd love anyone. You said make the foundations crack, but you are my foundation, the only one I ever need." Slightly embarrassed by his declaration, Mac ducked his head against Vic's neck, relaxing against the older man's body as he did so.

"Mac..." Vic murmured, using a finger to raise his lover's head so that he could see the blush and the vulnerability in the younger man's eyes. "Forever Mac, if the law would let me marry you, I would in a heartbeat, my family and the scandal be damned. But it won't, so all I can do is love you forever, which I kinda planned on doing anyway." Bending, he pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's temple.

"As for my parents - do you think I'm too old to run away from home until they're gone?" he asked plaintively, then quirked a smile. "You could come with me. The Director owes us vacation time - we could go to that island you're always talking about - Aldabra? Anything - just so long as I don't have to meet them for brunch in the morning. Which you're invited to by the way."

~*~*~ 

"Victor, we gotta go or we're gonna be late!" Mac yelled. He glanced in the mirror in the guest bath, ran a comb through his hair a final time, tucked his shirt in and brushed some non-existent lint from his trousers. They had gotten up and started getting ready in plenty of time, but his need to get some of the tension out of Victor had ended up with him jumping on the older man in the shower and trapping him against the tile wall, rubbing against him until they were both in need of another cleaning.

It had worked for a little while, but Mac knew that Vic was agonizing over this meal from the way the ex-cop had vanished into the master bathroom half an hour ago and still didn't show any signs of emerging. "C'mon, lover, or do you want me to go on ahead without you, I'm sure I can keep Babs and Chuck entertained until you show."

The door was locked - a futile gesture at best - and it took less then five seconds for Mac to have the lock picked and open. "C'mon, Victor," he wheedled, moving in behind Vic, who was staring in the mirror as if he'd never seen himself before, "lets get this over with, then we can go have some fun, how about we get out of town for the afternoon on my bike, hideaway from everyone, Lady D included."

The Director had not been amused when they called to explain what had happened - or maybe she had, it was impossible to tell with that woman, but she gave them the weekend off to deal with the 'family emergency'.

"You sure we can't run away from home?" Vic asked plaintively, staring at the GQ coverboy in the mirror and hating the look. He was a jeans, tee-shirt and leather jacket kinda guy, Mac was the clotheshorse. Hell even his earring and nipple ring were gone - they didn't fit the image. "This isn't me, tell me this isn't me, please?" he moaned looking at himself but seeing Charles Junior. "I look like... my brother!" Vic groaned reaching for the tie.

"Screw it, if they can't accept me in jeans, then screw it... I'm not gonna dress up in a monkey suit just to..." Mac's hand covering his own stopped him. "I'm acting like a basket case aren't I? He sighed, leaning his forehead against his lover's shoulder. "They just make me so nuts Mac."

The younger man chuckled softly and kissed the soft, freshly shaven skin on Vic's jaw. "Breathe, Victor," he ordered, waiting until the rapid exhalations his lover had been giving slowed to something approaching normal Loosening his hold on the older man, Mac then lifted his hands to Vic's tie and adjusted it, smoothing the silk and straightening the knot as he did so

"Don't touch," he admonished before kissing Vic again. "And listen to me good. First, you do _not_ look like your brother in that suit. When I look at you, 'dweeb' is the last thing that comes to my mind. 'Mine' is first, followed closely by 'damn sexy-fine'. Second, you're gonna get through this meal just fine. Just... oh I don't know, think of your parents doing the wild thing and if nothing else that will make you laugh!"

Mac dropped his hands lower, brushing imaginary lint off Vic's shirt, then turning and picking up the other man's suit jacket, holding it out for him to slip into. "And if everything else fails," he grinned, "I'll distract you under the table during the meal."

"God, that won't make me laugh, that'll make me ill!" Vic chuckled softly, as he let Mac help him into his jacket. Turning, he pressed his forehead against Mac's for a moment. "You always manage to keep me sane, don't you?" he smiled. "Don't know what I'd do without you Mac, and my wardrobe has definitely improved since you moved in," the older man continued, attempting a little levity to get him back on an even keel.

Taking a deep breath to quell the last tremors of panic racing through him, he slipped a hand into Mac's after grabbing his keys and wallet. "So, shall we go and brunch with 'Major Dad' and 'Harriet'?" Vic asked, tugging Mac out of their bedroom. "But leave the lock picks at home okay?"

"What makes you think I have them?" Mac asked innocently, tightening his fingers around Vic's and ducking back out of the way when the older man swung around to give him a 'behave' look. "Oh all right," he grumbled, plucking the slim metal rods out of his wallet and setting them on the hallway table. "Happy now?" Vic's answer wasn't quite a smile, but it was probably as close to the expression the other man was going to get today so Mac accepted it in good grace. Besides, he had another set of picks stowed away as back up so leaving the one was no skin off Mac's nose.

"As for your clothes," Mac continued as Vic locked up the condo and they headed down the hall toward the elevator. "I like your regular ones just fine, especially when you dig out the wild man leather pants, but seeing you dressed up once in a while is a good treat too. 'Course you in nothing at all is my favorite," he concluded as they stepped into the elevator, nodding hello to one of the downstairs neighbors who was taking their dog out for a walk.

~*~*~ 

"So what exactly does your father do, Mackenzie?" Charles Mansfield posed the question as he settled his coffee cup back in the immaculate saucer. Drips and stains dared not attach themselves to the former major and he sneered at those lesser beings whose appearance didn't meet with his dress standards. Standards which included any kind of piercings in a male being highly suspect.

"He's in international business, runs a multi-national corporation," Mac replied, tossing off the well-rehearsed story with ease and without so much as a glance at his partner.

"Out of Hong Kong you say?"

"Yes, that's where the main offices are."

"I wonder if Charles Jr. knows Mr. Ramsey, dear," Barbara wondered, laying her hand against her husband's sleeve, then smiling at her son and his ward. "He knows a great many businessmen in Hong Kong."

"What business does he run?" Charles Sr. asked, "perhaps he can send word to your parents if he does know them."

"The phones work just fine, thank you," Mac replied quickly, "and he travels so much that he usually is the one to call me. I never know where he is from one day to the next." Nudging Vic with his foot under the table, Mac tried to draw his lover out of the semi-funk the older man had fallen into as once again the conversation turned to Charles Jr and his wonderful achievements.

~*~*~ 

"God I though that disaster would never end!" Vic groaned, tugging his tie off as soon as he climbed into the truck, his head falling back on the headrest in relief. "This mean we can get out of Dodge now, partner?"

"C'mon, Vic, it wasn't that bad." Even as he said that, Mac sighed to himself, knowing that to his lover, it had been. "We made it out alive, that's the important part, right?"

All through the ride back to the condo, Mac kept up a running series of quips, determined to keep Vic's mind off his idiot parents as much as possible. As soon as they had changed, he dragged the older man out of the apartment and down to the garage, practically throwing Vic on his bike, plopping the helmet on his head before climbing aboard in front of the other man.

"Hang on tight, Vice-man," Mac grinned, even though he knew that Victor couldn't see his expression through the tinted visor. "We're getting out of here fast." Vic barely had time to tighten his arms around Mac's waist before the teen revved the engine then popped the clutch, sending the motorcycle squealing up the ramp and onto the street.

An hour's worth of driving found them out in the country, pulled up at a small convenience store to stock up on assorted items for the rest of the afternoon. "Think we have enough?" the younger man asked, eyeing the pile of food and drinks, then glancing over at his lover. Mac knew Vic hadn't eaten much at all during brunch and he was determined to get a decent amount of food into the older man - among other things.

Vic chuckled softly. "I think we've got enough to last for several days, baby. So where are you kidnapping me to?" he grinned. The further away from Toronto Victor got the more he felt himself relax. Damn, he hadn't felt this tense since ... Vic shook his head, not wanting to remember the dark days between Mac's disappearance and reappearance.

"Gonna take me to a secluded spot and have your wicked way with me?" he continued to tease, ignoring the shocked looks from the clerk as he kissed the younger man passionately.

"Eventually," Mac replied, grinning at the clerk, then giving the shocked and somewhat disgusted man a wink as he forked over the money for the groceries. "First you need to eat something, don't want you distracted by a growling stomach while I'm ravishing you."

Once the groceries were bagged, the two men headed back out to the bike and Mac stowed the bags in the saddlebags. Pulling his helmet back on, he hopped aboard, gunning the engine while Vic climbed astride as well. The older man settled into place and Mac popped the clutch, roaring out of the parking lot and back onto the two-lane road they had been travelling on.

After another half-hour driving, Mac slowed, looking for a turnoff ahead. Spying an opening through the dense foliage, he eased the motorcycle onto a hard-packed dirt road. The sounds of traffic faded away behind them, and the shadows grew until the road opened up onto a small pond surrounded by a swatch of green meadow and a fringe of sandy beach.

"How's this?" Mac asked, pulling off his helmet and half turning to look back at his lover. "Far enough away from it all for you?"

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," Vic sighed happily as he climbed off the bike. First thing he did was grab his cell phone out of his pocket and hit the off button. The beeper was next. No way he was gonna let _her_ interfere today. "You take such good care of me, baby," Vic smiled, pulling Mac in for a soft kiss.

"I've been nuts lately, thanks for putting up with me. Thanks for all of this," he continued, rubbing his cheek against Mac's shoulder and inhaling the spicy, clean scent that was Mac.

Finally, reluctantly releasing the younger man, after long moments of peaceful cuddling, Vic snagged a bag of groceries from the saddlebag and handed it to Mac before grabbing the other one and a blanket. "Think the water is warm enough for skinny dipping later on?"

"Eh," Mac tried to shrug off his lover's gratitude with a grin and a shrug, "least I could do, you put up with enough shit for me, so me your parents are minor league. Besides, like I mind stealing you away for the afternoon." This was accompanied by an ironic rolling of the eyes and a hand sneaking down to pinch Vic's butt since his hands were full.

"As for the water, should be plenty warm. If not, we can lounge around on the blanket and tan ourselves silly - in between stuffing your face and fucking ourselves brainless. Sound like a plan to you?" Without waiting for Vic's answer, Mac hefted the bag and strolled down to a spot in the shade of a huge oak, then turned and waited. "You coming or just standing there the rest of the day?"

Vic closed his mouth with a snap. "Jesus Mac, tell me what you really want," he teased as he ambled down to sit next to the younger man. Deciding to really get into the day, he sprawled backwards with his hands behind his head and smirked up at the ex-thief.

"So... feed me already. Then fuck me brainless."

"Greedy," Mac laughed, stripping off his shirt and tossing it to the side before unbuttoning Vic's to do the same. "And pushy too, did I ever tell you that?"

Digging in one of the bags from the store, Mac pulled out a banana and offered it to his lover, eyebrows waggling laviciously. "Here ya go, Vice-man, enjoy."

Vic stared at the banana for a second, then grinned and took it. "Don't worry, baby," he chuckled, a wicked glint in his eye, "I will."

Peeling the skin of the fruit, Vic brought the soft, yellow tip to his mouth and then, covering his teeth with his lips he slowly sucked the tip of it in, moaning at the flavor that burst on his tongue, teasing him. Slowly he sucked more and more in, until half the ripe fruit was in his mouth.

Watching Mac through veiled eyes, Vic then began to suction the fruit in and out of his mouth only to withdraw it and lick his way along the exposed length. Then, as he watched Mac watch him with slack jawed disbelief and soft whimpers of arousal, he bit savagely into the flesh, chewed and swallowed, then moaned his satisfaction.

"Was it good for you too, baby?"

Screw feeding you," the younger man rasped, tearing the banana out of his lover's hand and pouncing on him, claiming a kiss that tasted of banana and Victor and his own desire. "Just want to screw you," he added, tossing aside the rest of his clothes and waiting impatiently for Vic to do the same.

Vic chuckled and lazily stripped the checked shirt, muscle shirt and jeans off, grinning at Mac's impatient growling and grateful that he'd decided to go commando today.

"One of these days baby, I wanna fuck and be fucked on that motorcycle of yours - just for the thrill of it," Vic purred as he lay back down on the blanket and waited to see what his frustrated and aroused baby would do next.

"Bastard!" Mac laughed, jumping on Vic and trying to excavate his lover's tonsils with just his tongue while he rubbed himself all over the older man's body. "Never gonna be able to ride the damn bike with you again without getting hard thinking about that!" Still muttering imprecations, Mac transferred his lips to the tendon running up the side of Vic's neck, sucking, kissing and biting on the skin until a definite purple love mark showed there - one that nothing short of a turtleneck would cover.

"Am gonna have to jump you in the bed of your truck sooner or later to return the favor. Mmmm... " he continued, sliding lower, nipping at Vic's nipples with sharp teeth, biting just hard enough to get the older man's attention. ""How about right in the Agency parking lot where anybody can walk by and see us? God knows it won't be anything that some of 'em haven't seen before."

Moving lower still, Mac traced the individual lines of Vic's ribs with his tongue, then followed the thin line of hair down to his naval, swabbing the indentation, tickling it with his piercing and collecting the flavor of salt and musk and Vic as he did so. His lover's moans and near silent gasps goaded Mac on as he skipped the proud column of the older man's erection to suction first one, then the other, then both of his balls into his mouth.

"Jesus Mac!" Vic nearly jumped out of his skin as the younger man teased his balls, feeling that steel ball caress and drive him mad. First the hickey, then the tongue bath and now...

"Keep this up baby and I'm gonna come," he warned softly, feeling everything begin to tighten as his arousal grew with each delicate lap of his lover's tongue.

The younger man laughed huskily and slowly pulled back, letting his lover's now damp balls pop out of his mouth leaving his lower lip wet and shiny. "Can't have that, can we?" he asked, crawling back up over Victor and lapping at the hot bruise he had left on the other man's neck. "Not any fun to do that alone, lover, you know that."

With a smile that was more of a smirk, Mac pulled back again, sitting on his haunches and running his hands over Vic's strong thighs. "Turn over, lover. I want you on your knees." Mac watched through hot, dark eyes as Vic complied, the movements causing his erection to bob and weave in the sunlight, painting a dark shadow across the older man's side and then on the blanket.

"Mmm," Mac purred, rubbing his face over the warm skin of Victor's ass. "Perfect, just perfect." Grabbing the banana that they had abandoned earlier, the ex-thief trailed the firm fruit between the muscular cheeks of Vic's ass then followed the same path with his tongue, licking away the lingering sweetness.

Vic groaned and wriggled his ass enticingly, bracing his forearms on the blanket. "Prefer having you there, not some makeshift dildo, baby," the older man chuckled as he pushed his hips backwards in blatant invitation for more.

"God, Mac, I can't wait to have you in me, then be in you," Vic moaned. The ex-cop was determined not to come, he wanted to be able to ride Mac just like the younger man was about to ride him. But he wasn't sure if he could...

Suddenly moving away from Mac's heated body, Vic snagged his leather jacket and reached into it's inside pocket. He'd picked up a little something from a sex store early in the week on a whim and had yet to take it out, thank god. Reaching into the black plastic bag, Vic pulled out a new cock ring, this one with tiny metal protuberances that stood out about a quarter of an inch from the leather.

Snapping it on quickly and carefully, Vic returned to his original position with a grin. "All right baby, do your worst!" he smirked, shaking his ass tauntingly.

A high, whining moan escaped from Mac's lips at the sight of Victor snapping the cock ring around his erection, one that increased in pitch when the older man flashed his gorgeous ass in his face. Grabbing for the lube, Mac squirted some on his hand, then pressed his fingers home into the tight sheath of Vic's ass.

"God, baby... so fucking tight," the younger man groaned, twisting his fingers and feeling his lover shudder beneath him as he rubbed at his prostate. Pressing a line of kisses up Vic's broad back up to his neck, then worrying the soft skin there, Mac slid a hand around to cup and tease Vic's bound erection, tracing the metal studs before pumping the hot flesh a few times.

Vic growled at him to get a move on and Mac chuckled, continuing to tease his lover while he slicked up his cock with the hand that had been exploring Vic's body. "What's your hurry, Vice-man?" he laughed, pressing inwards until just the head of his cock breached the tight ring of muscle. "You aren't coming any time soon with that thing on."

Vic pushed backwards and Mac slid all the way into his lover's body, gasping out a breath as the clinging heat surrounded him. "Fuck, aw fuck, the way you feel." Straightening up and balancing himself with one hand on Vic's hips while the other one continued to play with the ex-cop's shaft, Mac began to move, pressing slowly into and out of his lover's body, watching Vic's back arch and the muscles in his shoulders flex as he worked with him.

The older man snarled impatiently, wanting to feel Mac harder and faster. Although he adored it when his baby decided to go slow and sweet most times, this wasn't one of them. "Mac, don't make love to me, _fuck_ me dammit!" Vic ordered imperiously, shoving back hard against his lover to demonstrate his desires.

A tightening of both hands followed the younger man's gasp of shock, the hand on his hip threatening to leave a bruise, something Vic found actually wanted. Growling softly he began to thrust back harder and harder and soon Mac was slamming into him as he'd so desperately wanted, the wet sounds of the younger man sliding in and out of him, the slapping of their flesh and the rough grunts of passion each man made music to his ears.

"Yeah, fuck, like... shit Mac!!" Vic wailed and shuddered to dry orgasm as his prostate was speared time and time again. He'd forgotten what this could feel like... it had been so long. "Missed this, god, so fucking much," he whined softly, losing himself in the slap of flesh on flesh and the razor sharp sensations coursing through him.

The rippling contractions surrounding his shaft made Mac throw back his head and howl. His fingers dug deeper into Vic's hips and he slammed forward, feeling his balls slap against the older man's restrained flesh. The brush of the short studs on the leather around Vic's shaft added a slight edge of pain to Mac's thrusts and sent him over the edge.

"Jesus - yes!" he shouted, trying to climb into Vic's body as far as possible as his orgasm careened through him, filling the other man with his seed, marking him as owned. "Gonna do me now?" he gasped, rolling off the older man's back to the blanket, his head pillowed on his arms, his ass raised in the air.

"Jesus fuck," Vic growled as he was on his lover in an instant, his teeth closing on the soft flesh of the base of Mac's neck even as his fingers groped for the lube. Blindly managing to grab the tube, Vic slicked his fingers, then his cock, then his fingers again and began to work them into the tight breach that beckoned.

Mac's whines of need goaded him on and as soon as his lover was even passably stretched Vic slid home, sinking into Mac's flesh as easily as a knife scything through hot butter. Once seated deep within the younger man, Vic shakily reached between them and unsnapped the ring, freeing the blood in his erection.

Between the coursing blood and his lover's still contracting muscles Vic only managed a few deep strokes before he too came hard and deep inside the younger man. Maneuvering himself so that he rolled to his side still imbedded inside Mac, Vic pulled his baby tighter to him. "Oh man, now I'm totally wrecked," he chuckled tiredly before placing a gentle kiss on Mac's shoulder and snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"Think I know how you feel," Mac sighed, one of his hands drifting back to circle Vic's waist, his internal muscles gently contracting around the older man's softening penis. "I think both of us are gonna be walking funny tonight, especially after the drive back on the bike."

Vic's groan had the younger man chuckling and he hugged his lover close. "Don't worry, babe, You can sit on that blow up beach ball I bought if you really need the extra padding..."

~*~*~ 

It was two tanned, satisfied and worn out men who rode into the garage of the condo and practically fell off the motorcycle once Mac parked it. "Man, all I want is a shower, a bed and you, preferably in that order," Mac groaned, pulling off his helmet and flashing a grin at Victor. It didn't matter that they'd been after each other the whole time they'd been gone, the drive back - with Vic's cock rubbing up against his ass the whole way - had Mac definitely interested in at least one more round before they collapsed.

"I think we still have one of those bananas left too if you're interested..." he chuckled as they staggered into the elevator, leaning against each other and the back wall, trading sloppy kisses and lazy gropes. The door chimed as it opened again and the two reluctantly pulled apart - to stare into the shocked and horrified faces of Victor's parents.

Vic looked from the shocked face of his mother to the almost apoplectic one of his father and sighed resignedly. This wasn't gonna be pretty. Straightening his spine the ex-cop calmly and deliberately pulled Mac in for another kiss then walked out of the elevator, past his parents, and opened the condo door.

"If you'd like to come in - I really would prefer not to wake up the neighbors, tonight anyways," he tossed over his shoulder sarcastically, almost enjoying the whole situation now that it was out.

So his father would disown him, no big deal. The Agency made sure he was well compensated; he had a trust fund from both his grandfather and a mysterious uncle whom he'd never met so money wasn't a big deal. He could live without seeing the old man or Chuck again for a long, long time.

His mother - well she was a ditz but he loved her. Not that he could see her cutting him off cold. No, Barbara Mansfield adored her children so he highly doubted he'd ever completely loose touch with the family.

And Alice, Vic smiled at the thought of his little sister happily digging ditches in some African nation through the Youth Corps. There wasn't a chance in hell that she'd ever let dad come between him, and neither would he.

If you balanced that with his job, and the man he loved, it was a more than fair trade - and one Vic would happily live with.

"Just one thing. You wanna lay into me, go for it. But if you bring Mac into this in any way, _father_ , you're gone. He's not part of it and I won't have you taking it out on him. Got it?"

At that, Mac turned his murderous glare from Vic's parents to his lover. Damn, would the man ever get over his obsessive need to protect him? "Bullshit," he snapped, wrapping an arm around the older man's waist, his stance defiant. "I'm the one you're sleeping with so I _am_ a goddamn part of this and I'm sure I can take whatever it is the major has to dish out."

Charles Mansfield's complexion turned a mottled red and the veins stood out on his neck as he rage grew. "I should have guessed you'd get involved in something like this," he snarled, staring fixedly at his younger son and ignoring the hand his wife placed on his arm.

"Always the one with the high moral standards, weren't you, Victor. Always attempting to convince me that your brother wasn't what I thought. It seems now that you were. A pedophile. I won't have it! Let me tell you this; you are no son of mine."

"Charles!" Barbara wailed, tears streaking her perfectly made-up face. "No!"

As the major took a step toward Victor, his fist raised in threat, Mac pushed in front of his lover. "Go ahead, try it, old man," he taunted, hoping to redirect the other man's anger. "Vic won't hit you, 'cause by some sick twist of fate you're his dad, but that won't stop me."

"Mac," Vic's hand came up to pull the younger man back gently. "It's okay, really it is." And it was. Vic looked at the man who'd raised him and found that there was only a bone deep pity for him and his prejudices.

Turning to look at his mother, Vic smiled. "If it helps, mom, I don't think I knew what happiness really was until Mac barged into my life. I really love him. What I feel for Mac - its forever, mom. Try and be happy for me, okay?"

"You know where the door is, Major. Don't expect me to beg for forgiveness because I won't. Live with your prejudices and your illusions, it doesn't affect me in the least. But then again, I've always been a disappointment to you so what's one more black mark on my less than stellar life as far as you're concerned?

"You've always made it abundantly clear that I'm less than worthy in your eyes. Luckily for me I found someone who actually thinks I am worth something, someone who loves me despite the fact that I nearly turned out like you. I have everything I need right here and if you want me out of your life consider it done but don't expect me to stop talking to mom or Alice just because you're a bigot. _They_ are still my family, even if you're not."

Coming to stand next to Mac, Vic wrapped an arm around his lover's waist. "This is Mac's and my home you're not welcome here anymore, Major. Please leave before I have security escort you out," Vic finished coldly, his face stony and set.

"Don't worry, Victor. The day you see me again will be a cold on in hell. Come along Barbara." Victor's mother shot him a single, pleading, glance, then turned and followed her husband out the door. The force that Charles Manfield closed the door with echoed through the apartment like a shot, and Mac stood there a moment, stunned by what had just transpired. "Victor..." he began, turning and looking uncertainly at his lover. Seeing Vic's expression cleared any thoughts of going after the Mansfield's from his mind, and he gathered the older man in his arms, holding him close. "I'm sorry, Vice-man," he breathed, stroking his hand over Vic's back, wishing he had some clue as to how to fix all this. "I had no idea..."

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Everything I need, everything I want is right here. I've got you. I don't think I've ever 'had' a father. He was always the Major - and always a prick. Can't miss what you never had and all that," Vic choked, the tears catching him unawares.

"Sorry, I mean, I should be happy, tossing you over my shoulder and carting off to the bedroom for hot, sweaty celebration sex," he managed to get out. "I guess I just can't... was I such a bad son?" he asked, scrubbing angrily at his eyes. "Am I so hard to love?"

"No! Jesus, no!" Mac caught Vic's face between his palms, tilting the older man's head so that they were looking into each others' eyes. The pain he saw radiating in Vic's made Mac's heart clench, and he shook his head. "Listen to me, Victor. You are not a bad person or a bad son. Hell, I bet most fathers' would consider themselves lucky to claim you as theirs. Well, except for mine maybe, but we know what he did." He grinned a little, trying to coax an answering one out of his lover, then sobering when it didn't work.

"Look. Considering the Major thinks Chuckie is Mr. Wonderful, I can't say I'm overly impressed with his reading of people. The fact that he can't see beyond his prejudices just confirms that. You _are_ a good man, Victor. The best I've ever known. You give me something to strive for and I'm constantly amazed that I'm lucky enough to have you in my life."

Mac stroked his fingers across Vic's cheek, his expression serious. "You are loved. By me, by Alice and, God help you, by the Director even. Never think you aren't, please?" Pulling Vic into hi arms again, Mac held the shorter man close, resting his face against his lover's short, dark hair. "How about we go curl up in our bed. It may not be hot, sweaty celebration sex, but I happen to know that I'm in love with an old fashioned guy who seems to like cuddling as much as getting down and dirty and I guess he's worn off on me."

Vic managed a watery smile and a quiet chuckle. "I _do_ know you love me, Mac. You're my saving grace, you know. Sounds corny but it's true. I love you, babe," pulling Mac's head down for a quick kiss, Vic tugged at his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom.

"And cuddling sounds fantastic - after all we got incredibly down and dirty this afternoon. I still can't believe you did that thing with the banana! How'd I get so lucky to get a major hottie like you in my bed, hunh? You're gonna either keep me young forever or wear me out before I'm thirty - either way it's one hell of a way to go."

"Eh, you're just lucky is all," Mac chuckled, doubting that the fall-out from this was over, but relieved that Vic seemed to be responding to him. "As for the banana; I've told you and told you. I was raised to be creative and to know how to improvise when I had to - all hallmarks of a good thief." He kicked off his sneakers and tumbled Vic back onto the bed, stripping them both out of their clothes and wrapping his arms around the older man from behind so that they were spooned together. "Think you can get some sleep, or want me to rub your back for you?" he queried softly, kissing Victor's ear and circling his hand over his lover's stomach.

"I think I'm a very lucky man, indeed. I love you, Mac, more than anything else in my life," Vic replied, his voice suspiciously husky. "You take good care of me, baby."

Rolling over, Vic stared deep into the younger man's eyes, counting his blessings, so to speak. "You're all the family I'll ever want or need. The only one that matters."

Mac shook his head before leaning in to kiss Vic tenderly. "No, that's you, never forget it." He stroked a hand over Vic's face, his eyes dark and serious. "Wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Victor."

"Well then, I guess it's settled. We're each other's family. Love you baby. So what was this about snuggling and spooning and stuff? I'm game for it , if you are."

Mac chuckled a bit, and kissed Vic's forehead. "You wanna do that, you gotta turn over." Shifting his hands lower, he helped the other man do just that, then curled closer, wrapping his arms around Vic's waist and resting his head on the older man's shoulder.

Reaching for the light blanket, he pulled it up over them both, and simply held Victor until Mac felt his lover relax and lean back against him. "That's better..."

"You take good care of me, Mac Ramsey. Thank you," Vic husked, bringing one of Mac's hands up to his mouth and kissing the center of his lover's palm. "Real good care of me. Just next time, warn me when you're gonna turn a banana into a dildo, okay?"

"You don't like me being creative?" Mac asked, his tone slightly wounded, but teasing. "Be glad it wasn't a pineapple."

"Owwwwww," Vic's body clenched and shivered. "Mean, baby, very mean! A pineapple. Next he'll be saying he wants to use me as a sushi plate or something!"

"Mmm, sounds fun. I'd like to lick sake off of you, but the wasabe might be a little hot on your skin." Mac snickered and rubbed his hand over Vic's stomach, feeling it ripple under his palm.

"Just no octopus, okay?" Vic sighed, already giving in gracefully simply because he knew he wasn't going to win anyway, and besides it _did_ sound like fun. Slimy fun, but fun.

Mac stuck his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. "It tastes good! And just because you don't like it doesn't mean that it's poisonous or something!" He felt Vic's shoulders shake as the older man laughed and closed his teeth on them in retaliation. "Go to sleep, Mansfield, It's been a long day and I think you're getting delusional. You know how you old folks need your rest."


End file.
